Somethin’ Stupid
|effort = |pictos = 54 (JD3) 63 (Remake) |dura= 2:51 |kcal= 19}} "Somethin’ Stupid" by Frank and Nancy Sinatra ''(covered by ''Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman in-game) is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now. Dancer P1 P1 '''is a female mermaid with red hair (seastar on her head), yellow shell bikini top, and a pink tail with a yellow fin. P2 '''P2 '''is a male deep sea diver with an orange, yellow and pink suit. Somethinstupid coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Somethinstupid coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dance takes place underwater with fishes. The background is completely blue with spotlights. Even the marine animals and water plants are in shades of blue. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: P1, give your hand to P2, and P2, kiss P1's hand while kneeling. SomethinStupidAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Somethin' Stupid appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *This song is a cover of another song with the same name from 1967, by Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy; then Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman covered it in 2001. ** This makes the song Robbie William’s debut in the series; his next song in the series would be Candy. ** Although not credited, this is also Nancy Sinatra’s first song in the series; it is followed by These Boots Are Made For Walking (which is also covered). * P1’s avatar makes its only appearance in Just Dance 4. However, P1’s avatar was going to return in Just Dance 2014, according to a beta version of the game. ** This is the first time where an avatar from Just Dance 4 did not return for Just Dance 2014. This was also the case with A-Punk (P2)’s avatar. * The background appears in Rock Lobster on Just Dance 4. * In some parts, the mermaid's pictogram is orange instead of pink, and the deep sea diver's pictogram is pink instead of orange. *P1 resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *This song is calmest song in Just Dance 3. Gallery somethingbubbly.png|''Somethin’ Stupid'' Somethinstupid.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' (Remake) Soundless Quiz.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' in the Soundless Quiz Sea.jpg Somethnstupid.png|Pictograms Somethin' Stupid P1 JD4 Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 4 SS HD Avatar.png|P1's unused avatar on Just Dance 2014 Somethin' Stupid P2 JD4 Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 4 Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 60.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and 2016 SomethinStupidMenu.png|Somethin' Stupid on Just Dance 3 Videos Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Something Stupid (Official Video) Just Dance 3 - Somethin' Stupid - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - Somethin' Stupid 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs